mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 10
Images Needed Missions *A Good Little Soldier Infobox image, images and narrative *Real Nice Time Needs narrative, need good image of delphine or explosion Characters *Lou Marcano Locations :NBPD Locations * Barclay Mills * River Row * Tickfaw Harbor Need Replaced With Mafia III Font *Gunsmith.png *IRA Bomber.png *Kickback.png *Mob Doctor.png *Racket Informants.png *New Bordeaux.png *Mafia III Soundtrack.png Mission Narratives *Yet Here We Are Needs narrative *Sit Down Needs narrative *Certainly Was Exciting Needs narrative *Are We Cool Needs narrative Other *.45 in My Hand Need rewards (cash, markers) *I Need a Favor Need rewards (cash, markers) *I.R.A. Don't Ask Need rewards (cash, markers) Southdowns gambling racket Slot machine locations: *Catfish Queen *Fareham Grocery *Everyday Laundromat *The Briar Patch *Shooters Bar *Frank's Blue Land *Joey's All American Diner Street Games: *Behind Best Oil (dice) trespass says Dice Alley **$6000 *Behind Joey's All American Diner (Fighting?) High Stakes Card Game (Rocky Torani) *$3250 Southdowns Black Market Racket Three total, two will spawn, only one of them is needed for info. *Informant - Henry "The Chink" is Artie's man to call when a driver's been known not to play ball. He's a tough prick who doesn't take shit and never comes back empty-handed. **In an alleyway behind Food Circuit Grocery. Trespass read Truck Hijacking. $2750 *Leto Tieri - in and alleyway behind Blarney's Pub. *Linza - directly behind where you meet with Grant Purdue. *Black Market Fence **$6750 plus 2 crates. *Return Grant's truck - $5000. French Ward Sex Racket Informants Three total, two needed. (Do they inform on specific objective or is it always kinky VIPs first and orgy second?) *Pietro Lovine - Pietro Lovine used drive for "Handsome" Harry but got called up to bigger things. When he can, he does his best to warn the youngbloods about the pitfalls of the job. **In a courtyard behind Eight Ball Creole Restaurant. $750 cash and Aretha Franklin album cover upstairs. Informs on kinky VIPs. *Marco Vinci - One of "Handsome" Harry's best men, Marco Vinci's street-smart and gets that sex trade isn't always about fucking. He works a busy area so watch your ass for nosy passers-by. **In an alleyway beside Super J department store. (Same store where Sammy has car waiting for Lincoln in Home Fires Burn.) Nothing of value. (Didn't interrogate) *Billy Zaccaro - Always looking to make a buck, "Handsome" Harry's got Billy Zaccaro shooting stag flicks with his best girls. Look around while you're there and you might find a stash of the smut. **In an unmarked warehouse porn stage (make a page for this?) $750 cash, French Ward note 3, 5 stashes of stag flick worth $2500 each when destroyed. Informs on warehouse orgy. Find and destroy stag flicks *8 locations each with $1500 cash and one porn stash to destroy worth $2500 damage Frisco PCP Racket *Informant Rodney Prejean located at the Drive-In. No cash *Informant located in apartment courtyard. $1500.` Walkthrough Southern Union Talk to Jackie Grimaldi. *Head to the Briar Patch restaurant in Frisco Fields and talk with Jackie, who will give Lincoln what little intel she has on the Southern Union. Total damage required to bring down the racket is $100,000. Interrogate Southern Union brothers. *This objective will be given in two parts. The first part of this objective will give you three possible informants, two of which will appear on the map. Interrogating either one of them will lead to the location of five Southern Union Racket Enforcers. Killing the informant will earn you $2000 and do the same amount of damage to the racket, or you may recruit him and have $4000 added to your rackets initial earn with no racket damage. **Brother Matthew: Matthew is hiding out in a small trailer park on the outskirts of Frisco Fields with three of his men. **Brother Peter: Peter will be hanging around a Griffin gas station with three of his men in southern Frisco Fields. **Brother Simon: Simon will be hanging out at his church with three of his men. *The second part of the objective will come after you do a set amount of damage to the racket. The informant will give Lincoln the name of Bellaire's Supermarket. One informant will appear from a possible two. Again you may kill or recruit him for the same result as before. **Brother Paul will be at the Everyday Laundromat with his men along with $750 cash. **An unnamed Port Authority Officer will appear at his residence in the Hilltop Estates subdivision of Frisco Fields along with a few men and $1500 in cash. Kill the Southern Union enforcers. *There are five Southern Union enforcers to kill, each will be surrounded by a crew of six men. Killing each enforcer will cause $7500 in damage to the racket. **Uncle James will be hanging out near the Duvall Hall Science Center, under a bridge leading into Downtown. **Uncle Bartholomew is located behind the (Midtown Lanes Bowl or Bowl Towne Shopping Plaza) **Uncle Andrew will be located at a Cavar Construction site across from a small marina. **Uncle Thaddeus will be having a pool party with a large group of friends as well as his crew, who are guarding the home. There will be $7500 on a table along with a Mayweather .30, and a Masterson Phoenix, with a Barker 390 nearby. **Uncle Jude can be found in a parking lot behind the Fareham Grocery in the western slums of Frisco Fields. Raid Southern Union gatherings. *There are three gathering that can be raided. **The Southern Union Camp is located in northwest Frisco Fields and will result in about $3700 in damage to the racket, including $1500 in cash setting on a stack of tires. **The Southern Union Residence is located in the Hilltop Estates subdivision and will result in about $3800 in damage, including $1500 in cash at the location. **The Southern Union Heritage Center is located in the eastern area of Frisco Fields and will result in about $7300 in damage, including the $3000 in cash found in the building. Destroy Southern Union supplies. *There are two locations for this objective, each one has $1500 in cash. The western location will result in about $2700 in total damage and the eastern one will cause about $4600 in total damage. Talk to Jackie Grimaldi. *Once you interrogate the second informant, you may return to Jackie to tell her what you've learned or continue with the remaining objectives. When do return, Lincoln tells Jackie about Bellaire's Supermarket, she connects it with Chester Moreau, who's part owner of the store. She then ties it together with her intel about something big happening at 10 pm that night, and sends Lincoln to investigate. Investigate Bellaire's Grocery Store. *After waiting for nightfall, make your way inside Bellaire's and upstairs where Mason Carter will be holding a salve auction. Interrogating him will reveal the locations of two groups of human trafficking victims and the location of the Coyote's money stash. His death will cause $20,000 damage to the racket. An additional $12,250 in cash can be found throughout the store. *Rescue human trafficking victims. *Rob the Coyote. $10,000 *Talk to Jackie Grimaldi. *Kill Chester Moreau. The initial earn of this racket will be $50,000, plus anyone Lincoln recruits. Unnamed Informant description: A dirty Port Authority officer who runs in Moreau's inner circle. Playthrough Notes *New Bordeaux mayor Ray Pappideaux. *Charlie Kincaid's wife named Doreen, overheard in conversation the first time you visit the church. *Stoltz Beer is in mafia iii, ads heard on radio. Tagline, "Stoltz, it's in the water" *Nicki Burke lesbian, girlfriend is Darlene. *Burke has liver cancer, has 6-8 months to live. *Tip: Reloading a checkpoint while at a safehouse (racket you own etc.) will repair car and restock all weapons, tac-vest and medicine cabinets. **will also spawn you at nearest safehouse with your car *Tony Derazio lands on the car belonging to someone named Mark. Conversation overheard at Cavar Construction. *Reported cause of fire at Sammy's was gas leak. *Donovan arrived in Vietnam in aug 1961. **Spent couple months in Saigon, then transfered to a base in Laos that was run by the special activities division. Where they trained and equipped the Hmong before turning them lose on the NVA who were running arms and supplies via the Ho Chi Minh trail. He then worked with Lincoln is what became known as the Phoenix program. Dialogue *Cooyon - Louisiana Cajun slang for stupid, dumb or an educated fool. *Bouda kaka - Haitian Creole, literal translation = shitty ass. *Chalky - Irish slang, extremely derogatory word for blacks. *Huck-A-Buck - A frozen treat made of flavored syrup and water, also known as a hucklebuck. Cultural References *Wikipedia:Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In mentioned in random NPC conversation. *News report of Wikipedia:1968 Olympics Black Power salute. *Conversation of NPC mentions that you can buy drink used by astronauts. Referring to Tang drink mix, which was originally developed for use by NASA. *NPC mentions movie where apes take over the world, referring to Planet of the Apes. Some also mention "the one with Moses" referring to Charlton Heston who played Moses in The Ten Commandments, a popular movie from 1956. *NPC mentions 2001: A Space Odyssey movie, saying "the one that starts off with an ape beating another over the head with a bone. When asked what it was about he says "nothing, absolutely nothing." *NPC mentions that you can now buy the drink used by astronauts, referring to Tang powdered drink mix. Timeline *February 20, 1968 - Lincoln arrives in New Bordeaux, home from the the war. *February 21, 1968 - Lincoln kills Baka *February 26, 1968 - Lincoln learns plan to use drill supplied by Burke *February 27, 1968 - Fed. Res. Heist *MLK assassination, April 4, 1968. In cutscene after Tommy's death Father James mentioned Lincoln was in the next room fighting for his life when that happened. *In The Way of Flesh, while waiting for the Haitians, an NPC can be overheard saying they heard they will be flying James Earl Ray back to the US. This happened in June 1968. *6 July, 1968 After the way of flesh, news report of Brandi Perry and the Bubble Machine death in Vietnam. *In The Way of Flesh, Cassandra says it was "a few months ago" that he killed Baka. (May?) *Hearings mention events took place in the summer and fall of 1968. *News report of Wikipedia:1968 Olympics Black Power salute (16 October 1968) played on radio after finishing The Privileged Die Slow. *News report of Detroit Tigers winning world series (October 10, 1968) played between second and third set of districts. *News report of Appolo 7 launch (October 11, 1968) played after finishing Barclay, Downtown and Tickfaw. *Newspaper for Lou Marcano's death says July (date blurred) 1968. *Native son show about Czechoslovakia, didn't get to hear whole thing. Not sure if was about the Prague Spring or following invasion by the Soviet Union. Lincoln *Lincolns mother abandoned him in 1947, couple of years after he was born. Father James heard she was Dominican and he figured his father was white, maybe Italian. **Stayed at orphanage until 1958 (age 13) *donovan met lincoln in 1966 *2 purple hearts, the bronze star and the distinguished service cross. *very protective over Delray Hollow, telling drug dealers like Bear Donnelly and others to steer clear of there. Category:Site Administration